Supernatural Bodily Aspects
The abilities to have supernatural body aspects that can be use for various purposes. Combination of Bodily Aspect Enhancement and Supernatural Properties Manipulation. Also Called * Supernatural Body Parts * Supernatural Physical/Bodily Attributes Capabilities User possesses supernatural bodily aspects and enhanced attributes of their anatomy, biology and physiology, their physical functions are perfectly upgraded the same with their existing physical abilities and effects because their systems are naturally imbued with forms of supernatural properties be it magical, energetic, metaphysical, etc. User can use both their supernatural properties and selective bodily aspects and attributes like specific body parts, systems, genes, cells, etc, and manipulated them to be used for any potential and multifunctional purposes. Ex: Users could have a supernatural hand or other form of body parts with special powers they can use for combat, support, multitasking, etc, or have an entire body, anatomy, biology and physiology, imbued with supernatural properties that users can use to their fullest. Applications * Affinity ** Mystic Empowerment ** Selective Limb Empowerment ** Status Empowerment * Body Modification ** Bodily Aspect Enhancement ** Bodily Attribute Augmentation ** Physical Augmentation * Channeling ** Ability Focus ** Property Infusion ** Personal Supernatural Properties Manipulation * Energized Body ** Aura Manipulation ** Chi Manipulation ** Mana Manipulation * Self Sufficiency ** Energy Independence ** Self-Sustenance ** Training Regimen Variations * Supernatural Arm * Supernatural Breasts * Supernatural Butt * Supernatural Cells * Supernatural Eye * Supernatural Fluids * Supernatural Palm * Supernatural Traits Associations * Enhancement Calling * Multitasking ** Multi-Power Use ** Prehensility * Power Source ** Power Inheritance * Remaking ** Customization ** Remolding * Self-Power Augmentation * Weaponized Body ** Organic Constructs Limitations * The supernatural properties may be limited. * May only have number of a selective bodily aspects. * If bodily aspects are ever stolen from the users, they'll end up powerless or worse. * May be weak against Supernatural Properties Manipulation and Body Part Manipulation. Known Users Gallery Cartoons Avatar Chi Pathway System.png|In The World of Avatar, the Chi Pathway System (Avatar series) serve as the root for all benders to... The Four Bending Arts (Avatar).gif|...manipulate their respective elements... Toph metalbending.gif|...and array of other skills. Gwen Shielding Ben.gif|Gwen Tennyson (Ben 10 series) can manipulate mana, a mystical form of energy that is fundamentally apart of her due to her alien Anodite heritage. Comics File:Nina_Dowd_Mighty_Endowed_(DC_Comics).jpg|Mighty Endowed/Nina Dowd (DC Comics) can hypnotize people with her breasts. Hellboy v4-073.jpg|Hellboy's (Hellboy) Right Hand of Doom is mystical stone key that can free the Ogdru Jahad from their imprisonment, which he can use for combat. Immortal Iron Fist Vol 1 27 Textless Marko Djurdjevic.jpg|Iron Fist (Marvel Comics) can use his Chi to make him stronger and faster. Ultimate_Comics_Wolverine_Vol_1_1_Textless_Axel_Torvenius_Variant.jpg|Both Wolverine's (Marvel Comics) of the Ultimate universe possess unique biophysical properties to their blood/fluids used for the creation and empowerment of the mutant species. Raven hex.jpg|Raven Hex (Tarot: Witch of the Black Rose) can channel her magic through her breasts to create powerful energitic blast. Live Television Misfits Sarah.png|During the Storm event Sara (MisFits) gained hypnotic breasts she can use on men. Alex Misfits.png|When Alex (Misfits) got an organ transplant his phallus gained the ability to absorb the powers of others by intercourse and when taken ecstasy can bestow the absorbed powers into others. Manga/Anime Kusakai Mio Performs Breast Hypnosis.gif|Kusakai Mio (Keijo!!!) can use a hypnotic effect with her breasts called Breast Hypnosis Technique against anyone. Fairy_Butt.gif|By using "Autosuggestion", Ayase Kurogiri (Keijo!!!), can bestow light and power to her butt. Kotone_Fujisaki.gif|Kotone's butt (Keijo!!!), Cerby, can attack, chase, counter and dodge automatically attacks by Kotone's opponent without her having to do anything. This allows her to conserve her energy for special moves like the "Rising Dragon Breast". Chifusa.png|Chifusa's (Manyuu Hikenchou) breasts can absorb the Breast Energy of other women's when she uses the Breast Flow technique on them causing her own to enlarge and become increasingly sensitive and supple, while others women's shrink. Ninshū (Naruto).png|Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki, the Sage of the Six Paths (Naruto) was the one who gifted Chakra onto humans for the original purpose of teaching to understand and empathize with one another. Chakra Moulding Diagram (Normal).png|Various Shinobi/Ninjas (Naruto) have a chakra system which allows them to use variety of abilities. ShinjunoNectar-Volume3-1.jpg|Sakra (Nectar of Dharani) can grant unbelievable strength to anyone who indulges in the “nectar” provided directly from the mammaries of her race, with a price of turning them berserk. Melona (Queen's Blade).jpg|Melona (Queen's Blade) is a "slime swamp witch" with various powers and regenerative properties infused within her breasts milk that she can use for projectile combat and healing. The_Qwaser_of_Stigmata.jpg|Maria (The Qwaser of Stigmata) are the alter-ego combat partner of a Qwaser whose primary function is to provide "soma" a mystical substance found in their breastmilk that empowers all Qwaser to manipulate periodic elements. Mafuyu Oribe and Tomo Yamanobe.JPG|Mafuyu Oribe (left) and Tomo Yamanobe (right) (Seikon No Qwaser) are both powerful Maria that assisted their Qwaser in their battles... Tomo Yamanobe.JPG|...Tomo has more powerful and potent Soma them most and that she can use to her advantage for herself, making her a more powerful Maria. Miyuri Tsujidô Blasts.gif|Miyuri Tsujidô (The Qwaser of Stigmata) releases powerful energy blast from her breasts, obliterating anything in her path. Mammon (Seven Mortal Sins).JPG|Mammon (Seven Mortal Sins) breastmilk has hypnotic and illusionary properties. Ageha_Kuruno's_Oppai_Missle.gif|Ageha Kurono (Rosario+Vampire) can use a form of energy channeled through her breasts to use her Oppai Missile special attack. Faudo (Konjiki no Gash Bell).jpg|Faudo (Konjiki no Gash Bell) the demon warrior, is a mountainous mamodo whose internal bodily systems can both bolster and augment its internal protectors. Video Games Nero (Devil May Cry series).jpg|Nero's (Devil May Cry series) devil arm grants him powerful demonic abilities that aided him in his battles... Nero Yamato.jpg|... his most powerful one being his unique Devil Trigger that allows him manifests a spectral demonic avatar behind him, wielding the Yamato. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Attribute Enhancement Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Energy Powers Category:Bodily Functional Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Support Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries